cappuccino
by kizuna-miso
Summary: aveces solo hace falta un buen café puede reconfortar un corazón roto
1. Chapter 1

No le gustaba en especial ese lugar, si estaba ahí significaba que algo terrible sucede, y obviamente era la ocasión que le llevó hasta ese exacto lugar, quizás terrible no era la palabra que él usaría, pero era malo, el boxeador vongola estaba durmiendo en una cama del hospital, nada en especial, pero el jefe había insistido que debía ir de todas maneras, unas magulladuras y uno que otro corte, pero era mejor que se quedara esa noche, el castaño solo su mano derecha con el, bebiendo café algo nervioso se encontraba el peliplata, ya que en el hospital no podía fumar debía tener una forma de relajarse ambos preocupados por lo que venia.

El decimo vongola miraba todo el tiempo a ver si por algún extremo aparecía la joven que siempre le quitaba el aliento, su novia, la hermana de su guardián del sol, Sasagawa Kyoko. Pero esta vez seguro le iba a regañar denuevo, asi que se encontraba temeroso, a la mujer no le gustaba que su hermano de solo 21 años arriesgara su vida todos los días, protegiendo una ciudad que no era la suya. La vio llegar con el rostro preocupado y los ojos llorosos, entró a la habitación sin siquiera mirar al decimo vongola, como si él no hubiera estado en el lugar. El jefe se levanto y miro desde el marco de la puerta a la mujer tomando la mano de su hermano, que despertó sonriendole para que no se preocupara diciéndole que todo esta bien, calmando a la joven que estaba temblando pero no servía de mucho

-onii-chan no deberias estar aqui!... ¡deberías estar en japón!

-sabes que es mi trabajo kyoko... debo quedarme con sawada

-esto es culpa de tsu-kun... estas una vez al mesa aquí por culpa de la mafia-dijo molesta

-oe oe... no es culpa de sawada-le aprieta la mano- ¡estoy al extremo!

Se venía venir de hace mucho tiempo, a la nipona cansada de esa vida, quería volver a japón pero lo único que le impedía irse al fin a su lugar natal era su relación con el jefe, pero cansada de siempre escuchar el último respiro de alguien, del olor a sangre y pólvora, las largas reuniones y a su hermano herido cada misión, una vida así no era de su tipo, no era lo que ella quería para su vida y se lo resentía hace varios meses, pero amaba al decimo vongola y eso le hacía mantener la calma, pero el trabajo de un jefe de la mafia solo les distanciaba enormemente, un gran vacío quedaba entre ellos poco se lograban hablar y ver, rompiendo completamente su relacion

-tenemos que hablar-le dijo seria al salir de la habitación

-¿ahora?-pregunto el castaño

-si...

Las típicas palabras de un rompimiento salieron de su boca, no estaba llorando estaba con una expresión seria, pero el estaba destrozado con las lágrimas querían desbordar por sus ojos resistiéndose a mostrar que su corazon se habia roto en mil pedazos, solo se limito a asentir, pero lo que mas le dolio fue un pequeño beso que le dio en la mejilla y luego se fue, su amigo le ofreció ir a comer, pero realmente quería estar solo, se quitó la capa y vio la insignia vongola una a cada lado uniendo la capa, la razón de su rompimiento era esa insignia y lo que representaba, se la entregó a su amigo y le pidió que se quedara un tiempo más con su guardian del sol, a lo cual el acepto preocupado .

Camino por la humedad ciudad, amenazaba con llover hace ya varias horas, así que eso había provocado que no muchas personas se pasearon por las calles, camino sin rumbo, sin mirar realmente la dirección sino más bien el piso, imágenes fugaces se pasearon por su cabeza de los recuerdos más dulces de la mujer que pronto solo se había vuelto en un recuerdo amargo en su boca , no estaba enojado con ella, claro que no después de todo la amaba, estaba molesto con su posición, con su responsabilidad y con el mismo por haber decidido este camino

Comenzaron a caer las sutiles y heladas gotas, comenzaba a calmarse un poco, la lluvia que limpia todo aparece para ayudarle y calmar borrando algunos pensamientos, entró en una pequeña cafetería con algunos mesas y sillas mientras que en la parte mas atrás unos sofás oscuros de color chocolate, se sentía calor adentro alejando la sensación fría que cubría su piel y su corazón, podía sentirse en cada célula el olor a café y a pastelillos que inundaba el lugar, se sentó en una silla y miró la enorme pizarra con letras de colores con las cuales estaba escrito los diferentes tipos de bebidas y alimentos que podía comer, pidió un capuchino,su primer sorbo le hizo llenar su pecho olvidando por un segundo aquella sensación amarga en su corazón, lo bebió tan lentamente que ya al ultimo sorbo estaba frio, se quedo sentado ahí pensando, hasta que escucho el sonido de un plato chocando con la madera sutilmente. un poste de forma de circular con un trozo de chocolate encima decorando en forma de estrella

-¿mal día?-le preguntó la mujer que le atendía

-un poco, yo no ordene nada

-lo se- le da un leve empujoncito al plato para acercarlo- va por la casa

-t-te lo pagaré

-no es necesario, cuando se tiene la cara triste nada mejor que comer un tiramisú para alegrar un corazón desanimado

Jamas observa chicas, pero se dio un segundo para mirarle, una típica chica italiana, de cabello negro atado en un bollo con flequillo, de ojos de color verde claro que podían verse a través de su gafas de marco rojizo, con un delantal café con una cinta rosa en su rodeando su cuello y su cintura, le sonrió desde la caja provocando un leve sonrojo al jefe vongola, que ocultó al comer el pastel italiano, quizás solo era la tristeza pero podía sentir más fuerte los sabores escondidos del pastel, al dar el primer bocado pudo sentir intensamente los sabores que componían aquel postre chocolate, un leve toque de vainilla y café que bailaban en una perfecta sinfonia en su boca. Al terminar se levantó y se acercó a la caja para encontrarse nuevamente con los ojos de la mujer, era un poco mas bajita que él, con una sonrisa sincera, la cara un poco redonda con unas mínimas pecas en las mejillas le regalo una sonrisa antes de darle el cambio

-gracias por el ...¿como se llamaba?

-tiramisú ¿estas en italia y no habías comido? un terrible error, pero que bueno que te ha agradado ¿ya estas mejor?

-si gracias, me ha ayudado

-se lo pierde entonces-sonríe- ¿era una chica?-ríe levemente- se te ve en el rostro

-¿t-tengo algo en el rostro?-dijo tocándose la cara

-nada nada-dijo con una gotita- gracias por venir, vuelve pronto

Se detuvo en la puerta, para mirar la lluvia caer a cántaros, suspiro ¿acaso podía tener más mala suerte ese dia? quizas si, volvía a ser el dame-tsuna sin su dama a su lado, debía mojarse para luego ir al hospital. Abrió la puerta y cuando se disponía a irse la mujer le dio un golpecito con un paraguas, se lo extendió, y él le miró curioso algo confundido

-usalo, yo tengo otro...así se que vendras a tomar otro café

Con esa promesa él lo tomó y se despidió con una leve reverencia antes de marcharse cubierto por la sombrilla negra, dando pasos lentos por la lluvia. Se sentía un poco mejor, bueno después de todo no le tomó de improviso sabía que la mujer se iba a aburrir de el tarde o temprano, era una bomba de tiempo que finalmente había explotado ¿cuantas personas soportaría a un jefe de la mafia tan inexperto como el? las posibilidades de que alguien así existiera eran casi nulas, tenía ganas de llorar de mandar todo a la mierda e irse de aquel lugar siguiendo a la mujer, pero era un adulto no podía llorar por cualquier cosa, no podía escapar y dejar a su familia sola, no podía rebelarse mandando todo a la mierda y sobre todo no podía seguirla, debía ser fuerte, por el mismo, por sus amigos , su familia, debía mantener la frente en alto a pesar de lo torpe e inútil que se sintiera. Al llegar a la habitación de el boxeador su guardián de la tormenta yacía dormido en un sofá pequeño junto al guardián del sol, al entrar vio que la mujer no estaba ahí, se sintió un poco aliviado de eso, solo había pasado un par de horas después de todo, no quería verle a pesar de que aun sentia amor por ella

-lamento lo sucedido sawada

-no te preocupes, oniisan... es mi culpa, tiene razón en todo. Es mejor que se mantenga segura japón, con i-pin y hibari-san

-ah... hace tiempo lo habia pensado asi, estaras bien sawada-dijo al poner su mano en su hombro

-gracias

-¿décimo?-dijo al incorporarse- ¿esta bien?

-si, no te preocupes, gokudera-kun

-se fue hace casi tres horas ¿pasó algo?

-nada, solo un buen café


	2. Chapter 2

Al fin su amigo podía salir del hospital, le hicieron todos los exámenes necesario una trizadura en una costilla que pronto sanará, pero debía mantenerse quieto, y como su mano derecha quería que no estuviera preocupado por el se dio la tarea de seguir al boxeador por toda la enorme mansión para que este no se le rompiera completamente su costilla. El decimo vongola fue hasta tu habitación, y rápidamente pudo ver que las cosas de la mujer ya no se encontraban por ningún lugar, ni un rastro de ella, como si se hubiera evaporado en el aire, su teléfono llevaba sonando un rato, así que para detener aquel molesto sonido de la vibración lo tomo de su bolsillo. Respondió con voz apagada y casi sin vida, era la mejor amiga de la dama que le había dejado el día anterior, avisando que había llegado a salvo y que se encontraba bien, preguntó por él pero él se limitó a decirle que tenía cosas que hacer, porque realmente había un nudo en su garganta y un lío en su corazón que le impedía hablar mas. Aunque la extrañaba sentía un alivio de que estuviese a salvo ahora y que no tendría que sentir el enorme peso de una relación a la que no estaba preparado, siempre seria su amor de infancia, su primer amor, pero era hora de concentrarse a lo que estaba destinado, ser el decimo vongola. Aunque estuviese deprimido debía seguir con su trabajo, pero se sentía más torpe que lo usual, tan torpe como cuando era joven, veía letras y números en las hojas, pero no entendía absolutamente nada, leía una y otra vez sin entender nada. Se levantó y suspiró cansado mirando el paisaje , estaba despejado con algunas nubes blancas mullidas paseándose por el cielo, algo que definitivamente le agradaba de Italia ella aquella vista, los verdes prados un tono verde que jamas veria en japón y el cielo azul intenso, con aquellas nubes blancas que siempre estaban por el lugar. Se quedó un minuto mirando ¿acaso no hace unos dos días no estaba lloviendo? volteo y vio el paraguas junto a la puerta apoyados, debía regresar el paraguas, debía ser hoy. Miro la hora, era hora de la cena, usualmente comen siempre comida japonesa, ya que a su ex-dama no le agradaba tanto los sabores de aquella comida nativa del lugar donde estaba. Pero ahora no había razón, le había encantado aquel delicioso postre de nombre que no recordaba, seguramente a la camarera no le importaría hacer uno para la familia vongola aunque estaba temeroso de decir que era el jefe de una de las familias más influyentes de italia. Era tarde cerca de las 9 y él entró, llamando la atención de la mujer al sonido de la campanilla, estaba montando las sillas sobres las mesas, dio un suspiro cansado pero aun asi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al verle -

¿y-ya estabas cerrando?, solo venia regresarte tu paraguas

-oh...olvídalo ¿quieres beber algo?

-no quiero incomodarte

-un buen café me dara energia ¿quieres tomar uno conmigo?

El asintió, mientras se sentó en uno de los sofás, la mujer se acercó al marco de la puerta y bajo un interruptor que hacía bajar una cubierta metálica para las ventanas, se fue tras la barra y comenzó a preparar el café que inundaba al salón con su aroma, preparó de dos cappuccinos con un dibujo de hoja en cada uno y sirvió dos canolis para el castaño disponiendo todo en una bandeja que llevo hasta el lugar junto al castaño, el tomo el café y le miró intrigado aquella figura sobre él, luego miró aquel pastelillo con una crema tan blanca como las nubes que había visto esa misma tarde con unas pequeñas gotas de chocolates

-¿cual es tu familia?-pregunto antes de dar un sorbo a su café

-¿c-como sabes que soy de una?

-pues...tu traje y que vienes aqui, no es por ... ya sabes, ser agresiva, pero hace un año que los mafiosos viene aquí y tienen sus reuniones en el salón, ellos pagan todo esto... los lujos y los pasteles

-v-vaya, no pareces alguien que esté familiarizada con esas cosas

-no lo parezco pero cuando comenze solo vendía cannolis en una vieja pastelería, ellos me ofrecieron esto y ¿cómo negarme?

-era una gran oportunidad pero ¿no les temes?

-¿por qué?... solo dejo que buenas familias están aquí, personas a las que confío, como la familia cavallone, ese chico raro fue el que empezó esto

-me lo imaginaba-dijo riendo levemente

-¿y tu? niño nipón ¿de cual es?

-vongola

-sabía que era asi... sawada tsunayoshi -sonríe levemente antes de dar otro sorbo

-¿no tienes miedo?

-solo eres una persona, vongola-dice riendo- no es como, que sea tan simple llegar y dispararme, no le temo a la muerte si he vivido feliz

-¿cual es tu nombre?

-juliette farina

Cuando terminó de comer él insistió en pagar lo que había consumido ambos, lo metió en una un vaso púrpura de las propinas, luego se despidió de ella con una leve reverencia y salió de lugar. Se sentía un poco mejor, el sabor del café y de el cannoli le hacían sacar aquel gusto amargo de un corazón roto que debía empezado a armar. Comenzó a ir regularmente en aquella cafetería, ir al menos una vez a la semana, paseando por el lugar probando cada delicadeza que la mujer hacia, viendo cada dibujo que la mujer le hacia sobre su café, jamas llevo a nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos, le gustaba ir solo, podía pensar y relajarse, pero lo que más le gustaba era la compañía sincera de la mujer, sus comentario a pesar de que directos y a veces agresivos, eran honestos

-¿porque nunca traes a nadie? -

son muy ruidosos algunos, no quiero incomodarte

-creo que no hay problema, si tu quieres-dijo antes de bostezar- hoy ha habido una reunión larguísima ¿muchos problemas?

-no tantos, pero tu comida es tan deliciosa que nadie quería irse

-mentiroso-dijo limpiando unos vasos- es la fiesta de caridad que hacen ¿no?

-son un poco aburridas, a pesar de que es por una buena causa... es la primera fiesta a la que voy sin kyoko-chan...será un poco raro

-¡han pasado ya 3 meses, tsuna!-dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido- ¡es hora de que sigas adelante, aprovecha la primavera!

-lo se lose-dijo con una gotita -¿iras tu ?

-siempre me invitan pero ... quien sabe, quizás deba ir a apoyarte, gato miedoso

-julie-san eres muy malvada-dijo esbozando una sonrisa

Llegó aquella noche en el viejo museo donde usualmente las fiesta de la mafia se llevan a cabo, el sonido de las copas al chocar, la música y las voces de las damas que acompañaban a los jefes de la mafia estaba a la orden en aquel lugar, siempre eran la atención de todos la familia vongola, al saber de la separación todas las damas de aristocracia se interesaron en él, tratando de abordar el tímido jefe de la mafia, a veces ni siquiera entendía el idioma que hablaban, inglés, francés e incluso aleman llego hasta su oidos sin poder entender una palabra, sus guardianes se quedaron con él porque sabían lo delicado que se sentía, a pesar de que ya estaba un poco mejor, hablar con una mujer no era lo mejor para él en ese momento. Sorpresivamente alguien le extendió una copa de champaña, observó a una mujer junto con el rubio cavallone dándoles una sonrisa, miro a la mujer intrigada, parece conocida pero no entendía que era, la mujer tenía el cabello largo ondulado y andaba con un vestido ajustado mostrando una moderada figura, le siguió observando un minuto antes de que la mujer soltó una leve rosita conocida

-¿aún no? -

a mi también me costó reconocerla tsuna, no te preocupes-dijo al rodearlo por la cintura a la mujer

-¿j-julie-san?

-así es -dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su copa-¿me veo tan diferente?

-t-te ves muy bien julie-san -dijo sonrojado

-dino me lo ha dado, no es mi estilo pero ...quería venir-sonríe- ¿bailamos?

-¿m-me estás invitando a bailar?-pregunto levemente sonrojado

-si que eres ruda, juliette, anda tsuna-le da un golpe en el hombro- no dejes que el brillo de esta mujer se desperdicie

La pelinegra le tomó la mano y le guió hasta donde todas las parejas bailaban, él no era en especial un buen bailarín así que en realidad no lo hacía, ella rió y tomó el control de la situación, acomodo la mano del castaño en su cintura, y luego tomó su mano, comenzó a contar para enseñarle a bailar y antes de que el vongola se diera cuenta ya estaba bailando con la mujer, todo en ella parecía ser una perfecta sinfonía tanto su manera de moverse como aquellos postres que probaba, el vongola sintió un golpe de calor en su rostro, una silueta bien delineada a pesar de lo bajita que era, era completamente diferente a su ex-dama, totalmente vivaz sin miedo a la muerte, cada detalle era completamente diferente lo que le hacía llamarle totalmente la atención del vongola decimo

-¿tengo algo en la cara?-preguntó curiosa

-no nada... ¿he estado observándote mucho?, perdona, jamas habia notado lo diferente de las chicas que conozco, eres llena de vida

-bueno...después de estar con la muerte es fácil llenarse de vida

-¿la muerte? ¿j-julie-san?

-¿podemos ... salir un momento?-dijo seria

El le guió hasta un balcón que debido por el frío de la temporada nadie ocupaba, no era muy grande y tenía algunas plantas decorando, podía verse una hermosa vista de aquel sitio, la parte más antigua de la ciudad y parte de un río que reflejaba la luna llena de aquella primavera. Escuchar la palabra tumor fue doloroso, pero la palabra cáncer fue la única que le quedó en la cabeza al vongola, la tomó de los hombros y la agitó levemente, pero ella tomo su mano y le recordó que estaba ahí frente a él totalmente sana, pólipos gástricos, pequeñas protuberancias dentro del estómago capaces de causar dolor, sangrado, náuseas y vómitos. La mujer los había soportado durante mucho tiempo cuando tenía 14 años, y al darse cuenta solo era cuestion de dias que se transformara en un horrible cáncer y la muerte fuera tras de ella fue sometida a una dolorosa operación, una larga y riesgosa operación donde lo único que pensaba era que la muerte iba por ella, recordando todas las cosas que siempre quiso hacer en su vida, como cocinar, aunque al principio no haya sido para nada buena, y sobre todo lo que quería era ir a aquel lugar, la villa que la familia vongola cuidaba, siempre había escuchado historias de aquella familia y quería conocerle de hace tiempo, así que agarró sus maletas y llegó hasta aquel lugar

-aveces... la vida nos da la espalda, pero al final siempre nos vuelve a sonreír-dijo alegre

-lo lamento, julie-san

-julie solamente, no soy japonesa... no me gusta que me digas julie-san... tsuna-sonríe- estoy realmente aburrida-dijo mirando el paisaje- ¿nos vamos por un café?

-p-pero hace poco llegue ¿estará bien si me voy?

-viniste a donar a la caridad ¿no?... lo demás no importa

Ella le llevó hasta afuera, a escondida de los guardianes y del cavallone, detubo un taxi y lo hizo subir como si estuviese raptando de aquel lugar, ambos rieron fuertemente al cerrar la puerta, ella dio la dirección del lugar y se quedaron observando todo el camino, la mirada tranquila y comprensiva del castaño versus la electrizante y llena de vida de la pelinegra, solo observándose, analizando, tratando de descubrir cada detalle y secretos de ellos sin decirse nada, ella extendió su mano arrastrándolo por el asiento el hizo lo mismo hasta chocar con la de ella tocándose apenas la punta de los dedos pero finalmente fue ella que cubrió su mano con la pequeña de ella dándole calor esbozando una pequeña sonrisa sonrojada apretando su fría mano


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella era un noche cálida de verano, el castaño había ido a resolver un problema con una pequeña familia de la mafia que estaba causando revuelo en la parte central de la ciudad, quería resolverlo el mismo con sus guardianes o al menos 4 de ellos que estaba siempre cuidando su espalda, fue bastante fácil y todo terminaba bien, pero todos deseaban tomar algo y tener un momento agradable juntos, mencionan lugares y cosas que hacer sin descanso hasta que el jefe habló, quería ir donde la mujer ojiverde con sus amigos después de hace 5 meses de conocerla, quería que ellos supieran de su existencia, quería incluirla en su vida. La llamo sin dudarlo avisándole que iría con sus guardianes a lo que ella le respondió animosa un si, su mano derecha le miró extrañado, sabía que hablaba con una mujer, pero hace meses que no le veía así de animado, quizás desde que era niño, esbozó una sonrisa y obligó a todos a ir donde el decimo había propuesto, una pequeña cafetería muy cerca de lo sucedido.

Al entrar al acogedor lugar todos se dispusieron en el sector donde estaban los sofás, pronto la mujer sin siquiera preguntarles le llevó bebidas, un espresso para la tormenta, un latte para la lluvia, un zumo de uva para el rayo, un chocolate caliente "extremo" con un leve toque de pimienta en el para el sol y su clásico cappuccino para el jefe, ella extendió un pañuelo diciéndole que tenía una mancha de tierra en la mejilla, él le agradeció antes de limpiarse, luego les dejo para todos una cesta llena de galletas de chispas de chocolate, se retiró en silencio hasta el otro salón donde usualmente eran las reuniones a limpiarlo, acababa de terminar una reunión antes de que ellos llegarán, el castaño solo se quedaba mirándola pasar mientras los demás hablaban y discutían

-¿estas bien, décimo?

-¿ah?... perdona ¿que cosa, gokudera-kun?

-nada -esboza una pequeña sonrisa antes de ocultarle con la taza al dar un sorbo

-¿g-gokudera-kun?

los demás guardianes se marcharon mientras la mujer seguía limpiando el enorme salón, finalmente el castaño le contó todo a su mano derecha, la historia de la mujer y como la había conocido en aquel día fatídico para él, como ella le había animado a reconstruir su destrozado corazón, le comento también la noche que se escapó con ella de la fiesta, el solo se limitó a sonreír, también el por que él le había dado su pañuelo en una accidental cortada al recoger una taza que él mismo había quebrado, le había cubierto su dedo sangrante con su impecable pañuelo blanco, para finalmente contarle porque no había permitido antes que todos sus amigos y familia no la conociera por un acto totalmente egoísta, quería que solo fuese un lugar y una persona para el, le pidio disculpas por eso, pero él le respondió que estaba feliz de verlo hacer esas cosas, cosas tan egoístas y poco usuales en el jefe vongola. La mujer apareció pero se detuvo al ver al peliplata levantarse, se acercó hasta la vaso de las propinas dejando un billete dentro, se despidió de su jefe y agradeció el café a la mujer antes de retirarse, ella se acercó hasta la ventana y cerró la persiana de metal que lentamente callo, se acercó hasta el que suspiro cansado lanzandose hacia atras en el sillón para relajarse

-¿paso algo, tsuna?

-gokudera-kun quería saber quien eras

-así que él era gokudera... parece algo intimidante, nada comparado como tu hablas de él

-humm... el es asi cuando conoce a alguien nuevo, p-pero es muy amable

-¿porque tan nervioso? ¿no es tu amigo?

-ah... estaba preocupado de mis desapariciones para venir aquí

-ya veo

El se reincorporó y dio un último sorbo a su café antes de que la mujer se inclinó para recoger su taza, el se volteo a verle quedando solo a unos centímetros de distancia, ambos sonrojados observándose en silencio con la respiración agitada, fue el que se alzó levemente y terminó aquella distancia entre los dos, chocando sus labios con los de ella unos gruesos y rosados labios, ella estaba impactada pero lentamente cerró los ojos, hasta que de golpe se separó de él con la respiración agitada, comenzó a caminar nerviosa por el lugar nerviosa murmurando algo incomprensible para él mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro hablando con ella misma, el sonrojado se levantó y le tomó de los hombros

-¡¿estás loco?!-preguntó ella sonrojada a la vez que alterada-¡¿que estas haciendo?!

Si lo estaba porque la volvió a tomar desprevenida, le agarró el rostro y la cintura atrayendola hacia él, ella le rodeó con los brazos correspondiéndole aquel beso inesperado, él había hecho exactamente lo que ella le recordaba cada vez que podía "vive tu propia vida"

el quería hacer algo totalmente egoísta y descarado, quería tener a esa mujer esa noche, quería que solo fuese de él aquella noche calurosa de verano, estaba siendo un carnívoro en vez de aquel herbívoro que había sido toda su vida, ella le guió escaleras arriba a un pequeño cuarto con escasos muebles pero suficientes para alguien que trabajaba todo el dia, no alcanzo llegar a la cama de la mujer antes de que la mayoría de la ropa de ellos hubiera quedado regada por el lugar, ella le hizo tropezar para caer en una felpuda alfombra, pero no se detuvo ni por un segundo, siguió atrapando los labios a la italiana contra los suyos, torpemente se deshizo de las últimas prendas y la hizo suya repetidas veces, hasta que su energía le hizo caer al piso sudado junto a la mujer, agitados cubiertos por una manta que la ojiverde tenía cerca del lugar. Sin decirse nada, sin mirarse solo el sonido de sus respiración agitadas resonando en las paredes, ella se volteo y él se cubrió los ojos con las manos

-¿fue tan terrible?

-claro que no... jamas me senti asi... no debí hacerlo

-¿por qué?... tsuna-le llamo y el se quito una mano sobre su ojo para mirarle- eres un real idiota... por qué me dices no debía hacerlo si se noto que querías hacerlo

-si quería hacerlo...no significa que sea correcto, te he atacado

-claro que no-dice riendo- yo he querido al igual que tu ... solo que quede entre un acto egoísta hecho por nosotros dos, cerrado por estas 4 paredes, creo que después de todo no eres aquel gato miedoso que creí, leone di cielo

-julie, siempre haz sido una malvada persona

-sabes ... tengo hambre ¿tienes hambre?

la mujer se levantó tal cual, sin dejar que él le respondiera y tomó la blanca camisa del jefe vongola, se la puso abotonando la escasamente, para dar unos pasos hasta su pequeña cocina donde comenzó a buscar un serie de ingredientes, el la veía moverse con las mangas arremangadas de su camisa inmaculada con el cabello suelto en su espalda, no era en especial largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, tenía la cicatriz de aquella operación que le había hecho cuando pequeña, cuando la vio entre aquel remolino de sensaciones el se detuvo para observar una herida que seguía en su cuerpo sobre su ombligo, ni siquiera trato de ocultarlo en ese momento, solo dio una sonrisa antes de seguir con el acto, el le pidió que no le observa mientras se ponía los pantalones, pero ella le recordó lo sucedido así que tratando de cubrirse lo más posible mientras se vestía torpemente, pero al buscar su camisa vio que la mujer la tenía. Recordó por un momento a su ex-dama, ella jamás hubiera hecho algo así, pocas veces eran las que ambos tenían relaciones de esa manera, casi contadas con las manos, pero ella jamás hubiera agarrado su camisa y le hubiera dado de comer, jamás lo hubiera hecho en el piso y tampoco tantas veces como ellos dos, se había restringido de los placeres más básicos de la vida, la comida que le gustaba, estar satisfecho sexualemente y sentirse sin ataduras aunque sea por una noche. Le acercó hasta ella tenía deseos de morderla y de besarla, pero el rugido de su estómago le detuvo

Una hamburguesa, lechuga ,tomate, queso , un poco de cebolla cortada como un aro y un pan con semillas sobre el, parecía simple , quizás hasta demasiado, pero la mujer se lo había preparado y estaba deliciosa para él. A pesar de lo sucedido el solo seguía siendo el, y ella solo ella, cuando terminaron de comer el se acerco hasta ella tratando de ser como hace poco, un carnívoro, pero no le funciono sus ojos se veían dulces como siempre, la mujer rió fuertemente, haciéndole sentir más decepcionado de no poder ser el carnívoro que quería, ella se subió a la mesa, le atrajo hasta ella atrapando con las piernas apretando contra ella provocando al castaño que solo le corresponde sin decirle nada a pesar de lo nervioso que se sentía, pronto volvió a ser aquel carnívoro comiendo su presa

Ya comenzaba a salir el sol, se se sentó rápidamente nervioso repetidas veces diciéndose a sí mismo que todos le regañaban y que estaba en problemas, la mujer le lanzó una almohada y se acomodó nuevamente, tomó su camisa y se la puso nervioso, cubrió a la mujer con la sábana y le dio un beso en la sien antes de irse corriendo desesperado

Entró a la mansión casi en puntillas para que nadie descubriera que no había vuelto a dormir, que descubrieron que había estado con una mujer a la que sólo consideraba su amiga, deseando que nadie lo descubriera, llegó a su cuarto a salvo y se dio una larga ducha, luego se miro al espejo, tenía algo de sueño pero no se veía tan mal pero no podía quitar esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, sintió un extraño ardor en la espalda, se volteo en el espejo para mirar y unos perfectos rasguños rojos surcaban su piel, sonrió levemente al recordar como se había hecho para luego ponerse nervioso de la situación, se vistio rapidamente y bajó a su oficina donde un café oscuro le esperaba junto a su mano derecha que le miraba como si esperase escuchar algo, pero se mantenía nervioso así

-décimo...

-¡no era mi intención!-le interrumpió

-iba a preguntarle si quería comer algo-sonríe levemente- pero ...

-juliette y yo-desvió la mirada sonrojado- me quede en la casa de julie... yo y julie... digo ... yo ... bueno ella ... y luego yo -balbuceó nervioso

-¡que bueno! ¡al fin el décimo a salido de esa depresión! ¡al fin a salido con una chica!

-yo no la llamaría depresión... pero algo asi

-estoy feliz de que el décimo esté mejor

-fue muy confuso-de golpea la frente con la mesa- ¿que debería hacer?

-si se siente bien con esa mujer...debería seguir viéndole, ya no la haya la hermana del cabeza de césped...qué hay de malo

-creo que tienes razón ...-se golpea de nuevo-ni siquiera la he invitado a una cita o a comer ni nada de eso ¿debería... tener una cita con ella?

-parece un poco tarde para eso...quizás sea una buena idea, no lo se-dijo sacudiéndose el cabello- quiero un café

-quiere más que un café, decimo-dijo antes de salir


	4. Chapter 4

Realmente estaba apenado, quería invitarla a cenar, realmente quería hacerlo, quería tener algo agradable, al menos intentarlo, la quería, le atraía y quería al menos saber que lo intento, ella era especial en su corazon lo sentia, pero sobre todo era lo que ella significaba, libertad

Jamás se había sentido libre hasta ese momento, hasta el momento en que el la beso, ahora se encontraba en la cafetería, la mujer estaba preparando su cappuccino de siempre en la noche, pero cuando estaba decidido a hacerlo había aparecido el cavallone justo tras de el, comentandole a la mujer lo hermosa que se veía y recordándole todos su talentos, le molestaba aunque haya sido un poco muy en el fondo, pero no le culpaba él no sabía lo que había sucedido y esperaba que jamás supiera

-¿pasa algo tsuna?

-n-no dino-san... solo pensaba

-¿aun mal por kyoko?... quizás deberías salir una noche conmigo así conocemos a un par de buenas chicas

-r-realmente no quiero eso

-¿por qué?... ¿acaso ya conociste a una?

Se sonrojo levemente, quería responderle pero no sabia que responderle, la mujer intervino regañando sobre que el tenia que hacer muchas cosas y que ella ya iba a cerrar, le empujó hacia afuera y cerró la puerta, luego se volteo a ver al castaño, sonrojando al vongola aun mas, ella solo suspiro y comenzó a limpiar parecía cansada, mucho más que él, tenía una marca en los ojos que lo hacía notar, encendió una pequeña radio y comenzó a limpiar mientras el otro le seguía observando, se levantó de golpe y se acercó hasta ella decidido a la vez que sonrojado, le tocó el hombro por la espalda provocando que se volteara a mirarle fue el momento exacto cuando su determinación se fue

-¿hummm? ¿que pasa tsuna?

-ah... bueno yo pensaba... q-que

-si es por lo de ayer lo olvidare si quieres, sigamos con nuestras vidas... entiendo que lo de ayer solo fue un... desahogo tuyo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo desanimada

-no es sólo ... julie-le toma el rostro- yo quería... humm ¿si quieres tener una cita conmigo?

-¿u-una cita?

-hum... quiero... intentarlo ¿sabes?... creo que tu y yo tenemos algo... que no es fácil describir... pero es emocionante

-¡esta bien! ¿donde quieres ir?

-podemos ... ir a comer algo

-de acuerdo, mañana entonces

Se miro al espejo, estaba nervioso incluso la noche anterior no había dormido bien, se golpeó ambas mejillas con las palmas un par de veces y se miro al espejo decidido, debía ir, no importaba nada, debía ir, se puso una camisa oscura con unas delgadas líneas blancas, lo más informal posible quería verse relajado, todo lo contrario a como se sentía.

Tomó su motocicleta y se fue a buscar a la mujer, la espero afuera un momento hasta que ella salió con un vestido la parte superior era un corset negro y bajo una falda blanca en puntas de una tela tan fina que el simple movimiento del viento la mece suavemente, ella caminó hasta él y le besó la mejilla antes de subir tras de él rodeando con los brazos para sujetarse, temeroso le pregunto a la pelinegra si estaba lista, ella asintió y comenzaron a andar por las adoquinadas de la calle, llegaron a un restaurante algo lujoso, ambos se sentian incomodos mirando para todos lados tanto por el lugar imponente como por la por la situación que enfrentaban, hasta que el trato de pinchar con su tenedor un ravioli y este salto de la mesa, la mujer comenzó a reír fuertemente, llamando la atención de todos, que le miraban con reproche su forma tan natural de reírse desde el fondo de su alma, el no pudo evitarlo y tambien comenzo a reir con ella. Salieron de lugar y fueron a la plaza principal donde cada noche de verano la gente se reunía, se escuchaba la musica que algunas personas tocaban en el centro de aquella plaza junto a una fuente de agua, ella le tomó la mano al castaño y lo llevó hasta ellos invitando a bailar ahí, en medio de la plaza principal , el temeroso trato de seguirle el ritmo pero ella estaba riendo emocionada repitiendo una y otra vez que se relajara, la atrajo de la cintura y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios al que ella le correspondió

-quiero comer helado-le dijo al separarse

El asintió, les dejo un poco de dinero a los músicos y se fue con la mujer hasta una cercana heladeria, observando por la ventana todo el movimiento de la ciudad, mientras ella comía tranquila helado de menta y el de chocolate, un ruido les saco a ambos de los pensamientos, el le dijo que se quedara ahí, pero ella no le escuchó fue tras el estruendoso ruido que venía de unas cuadras lejos de ellos.

Al llegar solo vieron mucho humo, una cocina en un restaurante había explotado y la gente comenzaba a salir despavorida del lugar, la mujer entró corriendo seguida del castaño, unos cocineros había quedado atrapados, ella se metió sin dudarlo por las llamas hasta encontrarlos seguidos por el castaño, había 4 adentros y dos heridos, todos sorprendidos de ver al vongola, tomó una de sus pastillas, y entró en el modo hiper última voluntad, disparo con su llama anaranjada a la pared para hacer un hueco , todos los demás salieron corriendo excepto la mujer que había quedado atrapada al caer un trozo del techo haciéndola caer, la levantó en sus brazos y salió del lugar antes de colapsara, la llama de su frente desapareció volviendo a ser el mismo de antes preocupado por la mujer, le preguntó si se encontraba bien a lo que ella asintió con una sonrisa para bajarla delicadamente al suelo

-eres todo un héroe ¿no, vongola?

-j-julie debiste esperar afuera

-quería ayudar, si no me hubieras seguido no hubieras entrado a tiempo- le muestra la lengua- ¿sabes que quiero hacer ahora?

-¿que quieres hacer ahora?

-quiero ir a la playa

-¿a-a la playa?-preguntó sorprendido- esta a una hora y media de aquí

-¿y?

No había problemas, no había razones para negarse, quería ir, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la motocicleta, le pidió que le sujetara fuerte y comenzó a andar rápido por una carretera urbana, que tenía pocas luces y se podía apreciar muy bien las estrellas de la noche, mientras más acelera más rápido iban las pulsaciones de ambos emocionados buscando una aventura lejos de toda responsabilidad, ella le indico como llegara un lugar más deshabitado, no se veía nadie y era un poco difícil acceder al lugar, pero llegaron finalmente, ella estaba feliz y emocionada, lentamente deslizo el cierre de su vestido y este callo en la fría arena, sonrojando al castaño que le miraba extrañado, ella solo le dijo que quería meterse al agua, se quitó el resto de la ropa y se metio rapidamente, ella le llamo desde el agua emocionada, el nervioso hizo lo mismo que ella y nadó torpemente hasta donde se encontraba

-¿no sabes nadar?

-muy torpemente... ¿te ha gustado... esta cita?

-ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida-le rodea con los brazos- pero creo que aun no acaba

Los suaves rayos del amanecer comenzarona caer sobre ellos, abrió los ojos torpemente para ver a la mujer acostada junto a él, con su mano sobre su pecho y apoyada en su hombro con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, levemente la agito y ella se despertó levantándose para estirar los brazos hacia el cielo, luego ambos se levantaron y ella le dijo que volviera a casa invitando el primer café del día, con una leve sonrisa el acepto

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana llegaron a la pequeña cafetería, pero no se detuvo abajo, la mujer le invitó a subir arriba hasta su mínimo cuarto, el subió temeroso y recordó el episodio que había sucedido hace poco tiempo sonrojandose enormemente, ella le preparó un café y luego se metió al baño, el sonido de la regadera se escuchaba desde la cocina a la vez que el tarareo de una pegajosa canción, el se dedicó un momento a mirar el lugar, algo viejo pero cuidado por la mujer junto con la una pequeña cocina, se sonrojo al notar que estaba en el lugar donde ellos habían hecho "esto y aquello" se levantó de golpe sonrojado, pero el rugido de su estómago le sacó de aquellos pensamientos, buscó con la vista algo que comer la mujer le indicó que sacara unos croissants de el refrigerador, pequeñas medialunas con un relleno suave de chocolate en una canasta encantando el paladar del vongola decimo, volteo a ver a la mujer que estaba con un vestido blanco sencillo parecía una niña pequeña, la única palabra que podía usar el castaño era adorable. Ella se acercó hasta él y tomó un croisant antes de meterlo a su boca mirándome confundida al vongola que se quedó quieto como si estuviera hipnotizado

-vas a ir... a donde los vongolas

-no se... ¿como?-dijo confundido

-que si vas a ir a casa, distraído

-¡es cierto!-se sujeta el rostro-¡no volví a casa anoche! ¡¿que les dire a todos?!

-que tuviste una muy buena cita-sonríe antes de darle otro croissant en la boca-¿no se supone que eres el jefe? deberias decir, salí y ya estoy en casa es lo importante

-lo se lo se, pero aun asi me siento responsable de darles una razón

-pues... di la verdad- sonríe- tsuna... fue la mejor noche de mi vida y te lo agradezco

-t-también... creo que fue la mejor noche que he tenido en mucho tiempo, gracias julie... espero ... es decir... quiero

-calma-le pone un dedo sobre el labio- entiendo... vamos es hora de que tu vuelvas a casa y que yo abra la tienda ¿vienes esta noche?

-si-dijo antes de depositar un leve beso en los labios


	5. Chapter 5

Entró tranquilo, diciéndose a sí mismo que solo debía confiar en él y que no sucedería nada malo pero se podía sentir el olor de la arena y de el mar, sonríe levemente pero al entrar a un salón quedó helado inmóvil mientras la mujer que estaba delante de él agitaba su mano , llamándole cariñosamente, se acercó a él pero se separó al sentir el aroma a playa, le preguntó la razón pero él seguía helado, su guardian de la tormenta entro y quedo sorprendido al ver a la mujer que estaba ahi, le pedi un segundo, tomó a su jefe congelado y se lo llevo de ahi.

Ya en el cuarto del décimo él se movía de un lado a otro impaciente, su ex-dama se encontraba en el salón, debía enfrentarla, no sabia que venia asi que no debía estar nerviosa, debía mantenerse en calma, respirar y enfrentarla. Se dio una rápida ducha y se puso su traje habitual, se miro al espejo igual que cada mañana y noto un pequeña mancha en su cuello cerca de la clavícula derecha, se sonrojo al verla se la había hecho la mujer la noche anterior mientras estaban en el agua se abotonó bien la camisa para que nadie pudiera verla, dio un suspiro cansado y salió del baño donde su mano derecha un le esperaba mientras fumaba un cigarrillo volteo a verle cuando salió se levantó y puso su mano en el hombro para demostrarle que estaba con él, salió hasta el salón y vio a la mujer que le esperaba ella se alzó rápidamente y fue a abrazarlo pero él parecía extrañado, no tienes deseos de abrazar, ya no sentía ese calor ni siquiera una chispa emanada del contacto de la mujer, la alejó levemente y le pregunto que hacia en ese lugar

-fui muy tonta, tsu-kun, quería volver contigo, asi que volvi a casa

Se quedo ahí pensando ¿acaso él no tendría nada más que esperarla a que volviera? ¿acaso eso esperaba ella? ¿tendría que quedarse ahí llorando mientras ella hacía quizás que cosa en japón?. Negó con la cabeza, se negó repetidas veces que no, debía decirle que no sin importar nada, ¡absolutamente no!, no estaba para juegos, le había pasado increíblemente cuando por fin podía haberle olvidado, le había costado demasiado y por fin sentía que estaba bien después de mucho tiempo, no podía arruinar su felicidad ahora, no podía arruinar aquello.

Le dijo explicitamente que no podia, mas bien que no queria hacerlo pero trato de hacerlo con el mayor tacto del mundo, diciéndole que no era bueno para ella que se pondría en peligro, que quizás no podría defenderla siempre, ella solo derramaba escondidas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Tras la puerta estaban los guardianes esperando la respuesta de lo que sucederia despues, impacientes todos por saber que vendría, otro duro rompimiento o una reconciliación que seguramente traería después una boda y luego al undécimo vongola.

Ella se puso impaciente no parecía nada tranquila con lo que él le había dicho, el olor a playa y de que apareciera en la mañana, era una mujer estaba más que claro que era una mujer encantando al decimo vongola que para ella no era nada razonable, le miro seria intentando descubrirlo pero el parecía demasiado feliz como para parecer real

-¿quien es?

-¿quien, kyoko-chan?

-la mujer... ¿es una mujer , cierto?

-c-claro que no-dijo nervioso- es que creo realmente que no es lo mejor para ti... recuerdas todo lo que peleamos, casi nunca estábamos juntos ¿r-recuerdas?

Mientras afuera los guardias permanecían expectantes hasta que se escuchó el golpeteo suave de la puerta, casi imperceptible, el peliplata fue el que se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, abrió y se sorprendió al abrirle que era la mujer pelinegra en la puerta de la mansión vongola, ella le saludo animada se veía diferente tenía el cabello cubriendo los hombros y se veía totalmente femenina a como él la había conocido, ella le recordó quién era y le dejó pasar, su excusa para estar ahí, la billetera del jefe se había quedado ahí esa mañana cuando estaba comiendo y había caído al suelo, él la invitó a seguirle hasta donde estaban los demás guardianes esperando fuera del salón, beso a cada uno en la mejilla saludandolos, algo para ella sumamente común y para ellos totalmente extraño, el peliplata le invito una taza de té, pero negó con la cabeza, quería hablar con el castaño

-esta ocupado... estamos esperando que salga

-pero ... si eres su mano derecha, ¿por que no estas adentro?

-es algo más personal, su ex-novia vino de japón

-ah... uh... eso esta feo

El peliplata solo emite un sonido en aprobación mientras esperaban, finalmente cuando se dieron que había pasado demasiado tiempo, el golpeó la puerta y entró, avisando que el décimo tenía una visita importante que no se iría hasta esperar, el finalmente le dijo a la mujer que ya no había nada más que hablar, salió molesta y cruzó la mirada con la ojiverde, solo le miro extrañada antes de entrar, donde saludó al castaño animosa mientras su rostro se torno sonrojado inmediatamente, la mujer le devolvió su billetera y se despidió de él. El vongola se quedo pensando si debía pedirle que se quedara o que se fuera, pero antes de decir el peliplata le detuvo diciéndole que comiera con ellos, ya que se había tomado la molestia de venir caminando desde el centro hasta la mansión vongola, ella parecía dudosa, comer con los mafiosos era una cosa pero estar con la ex novia del chico con quien comenzaban a tener citas, era bastante extraño, diría que hasta peligroso tratándose de la hermana del guardián del sol, pero el castaño le insistió que no había problemas. Ella estaba incómoda, sentada en esos elegantes sillones mientras él escribía papel tras papel para arrugarlo y luego botarlo, mientras el peliplata fumaba un cigarrillo y el guardián de la lluvia estaba viendo lo que de lejos aprecia una revista de baseball

-hummm... tsuna -llamó temerosa- sonara muy tonto... pero ¿quieres que yo cocine?

-¿c-como?

-ya sabes-se levanta- quiero hacerle algo especial a todos por invitarme aquí

-n-no es necesario, en serio

-¡quiero hacerlo!-dijo sonriendo

El mismo quiso acompañarle y indicarle donde estaba la mayoría de las cosas, quería hacer algo puramente italiano, primero preparar un tiramisu, lo mete al refrigerador y luego comenzó a preparar un risotto con trufa blanca y codornices, el estaba contento mirando como se movía con aquella agilidad, como si se tratase de su propia cocina, cuando había terminado miró todo preparado, aun en las cacerolas, tomo un paquete de harina y comenzó a mezclarse con algunas cosas amasando con su manos manchandose de harina su cara y sus brazos, él le miró extrañada y pregunto porque hacía otra cosa, ella simplemente le dijo que sabía que a el le encantaria, pero no sabía si a los demás realmente les gustaría algo tan complicado. el se levanto se quito la chaqueta, se subió sus mangas y trato de ayudarle. Jamás desde que era joven había tratado de cocinar pero ahora, simplemente debía intentarlo, quería probarlo, ella parecía tan divertida que quería probarlo, quería aprenderlo, término lleno de harina ya que se había tropezado y le había caído encima cubriendo completamente, ella tomó una servilleta y le limpió el rostro, sus ojos se encontraron chocantes y se detuvieron para contemplar

-¿qué sucedió... tsuna?

-vino a decirme que volviéramos

-¿volverán?

-no se-niega con la cabeza- he ... me siento muy bien con esto- le toma la mano- ya sabes...

-¿ya sabes que?-dijo con una leve sonrisa burlándose de él- realmente no se que es... pero me agrada

La mujer siguió preparando con la ayuda del castaño dándose fugaces vistazos prohibidos, se podía sentir la adrenalina en ambos, la mansión vongola y la nipona ahí recordándoles lo prohibido que era cada toque y cada vistazo que se daban el uno al otro era sentencia para ambos, inevitable .

Todos comían a gusto, excepto la mujer nipona que poco y nada comía ya que no le gustaba aquella comida, todos parecían animados comiendo y ella parecía llevarse bien con casi todos, la mujer le miraba de vez en cuando como cálidamente le sonreía al jefe vongola, sin saber que debajo de la mesa se daban pequeños toques con la mano o ella en su rodilla, aquello a escondidas le hacía sentir la sangre hervir en su cuerpo.

Pronto ambos salieron al jardín y comenzaron a reir solo se miraban , pero era la razón suficiente para reir, ella le dijo que debía volver, la que realmente le había incitado a irse tan rápido hacia haya es que era que tenia una fuga de gas y que el cavallone junto con sus asistentes había quedado arreglando la fuga, le pidió que fuera a la mansión vongola porque sabía que la mujer nipona había llegada y el vongola necesitaba apoyo.

Ella debía volver le dijo que le disculpara por irse de pronto pero que disfrutará aquel postre que ella había hecho especialmente para el , pero antes de irse le miró directamente y le dijo

-tsuna... hum... quiero saber ... si esto es de verdad...porque yo -se sonroja- de verdad ... me gustas así que, la decisión quedó en tus manos, darle una oportunidad, a la persona que siempre creíste que era el amor de tu vida... o ... podemos intentarlo como dijiste-sonríe y le cubre el labio con el dedo antes de hablar- si es asi... esta noche te esperaré con un cappuccino ¿entendido?

Ella le dio una pequeña reverencia y se fue despidiéndose de el jefe con su mano, luego simplemente desapareció de su vista, pensó en ambas opciones, es cierto había rechazado tan rápido a la nipona que ni siquiera lo pensó realmente, podía irse por el camino seguro, el de sasagawa kyoko o podía irse por la aventura y el camino inseguro e inestable de juliette farina. Quería a kyoko siempre la había querido, pero las sensaciones que le hacía sentir la italiana eran incomparables, ¿amor?... quizas , con el tiempo pero el cariño por ella era infinito, y queria cada vez mas de ella

Comenzó a pasar la tarde y la nipona apareció en su oficina, le observó un momento y se acercó hasta él, se despidió una última vez observando a los ojos , pero antes de marcharse le preguntó

-¿es ella?

-¿ella quien? ¿te refieres a juliette?

-¿juliette?... asi se llama... ¿es ella la que te ha enamorado?

-ah-se sonroja y se remueve el cabello de la nuca- un poco... lo lamento, kyoko-chan

-humm-niega con la cabeza- yo me aparte tanto tiempo, es normal que hubieras conocido a alguien más, es una lastima, tsuna-kun

-si-se levanta- aun asi lo lamento

El salió corriendo, se subió rápidamente a su motocicleta acelero para llegar hasta el lugar, se bajo tormente de la motocicleta y compró un girasol, corrió un par de calles y entró torpemente tropezando cayendo al suelo de cara, se levantó y se tocó la frente comprobando que no tenia nada malo, se levanto y miro a la mujer que tenía el rostro levemente preocupada para cambiarlo a uno con una leve sonrisa, le extendió girasol al cual unos pétalos se le había desprendido , ella sonrió y lo tomo acercandolo a su nariz para olerlo, el le tomo la mano y la atrajo hasta él , dándole un pequeño beso en los labios

-un cappuccino por favor -sonríe emocionado


End file.
